See You In Hell
by xdantaax
Summary: System Of A Down songfic... Ryoko reflects on Ayeka's gain before creating a loss for the family.


Konichiwaa

Konichiwaa!!! ^_^ I've been listening to possibly the best metal band around lately... System Of A Down. Well, okay; Just 'Chop Suey' and 'Will They Die 4 U' with the old Bad Boy fam... I thought it would be interesting to write another songfic. (I love these!)

****

DISCLAIMER: By the way, I don't own Tenchi Muyo... that would rule, though. Also, System Of A Down's 'Chop Suey' lyrics aren't mine or anything. I think they're signed to Warner now or something... 

Anyway, let's get going!! ^_^ To make it harder for me, it'll be from Ryoko's POV.

___________________________________________________________________________________

__

See You In Hell..

'So this is how it ends...' I thought mournfully, one by one, taking away my mental links.

__

Wake up..

My life had no meaning any longer; I had faced rejection, awful rejection. As the last mental link shut off, I started work on my shields, all in my body that protected me from danger. 'Just... no point,' I thought, tears silently leaking from my eyes and sliding down my cheek.

__

Grab a brush and put a little makeup (Grab a brush and put a little) 

Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup (Hide the scars to fade away the)

I've had tried everything to reach out to him... from that seduction crap, to risking my life continually like he had for her and the other girls. Hell, I even cooked... I should've listened to Sasami-chan's advice.

"Umm... Ryoko, you're supposed to leave the shells out of the meal.." she said, a sweatdrop threatning to spill. Even though I never told her the reason I cooked that evening, she pefectly knew - everyone in the house knew. All for him.. I was hopeless.

__

Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? 

Here you go create another fable 

The worst part was Ayeka. Dear god, how much we fought for his heart... in the end, it was like losing against a championship boxer after training for years on end.

Well, the bells' been rung. It's over, forget it. She won this, and I can't bare it.

(You wanted to) 

Grab a brush and put a little makeup 

(You wanted to) 

Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup 

(You wanted to) 

Why'd you leave the keys upon the table? 

(You wanted to)

Not one **fucking** moment more.

As my last shield went away, I sighed, flicking away tears with my recently manicured nails. Red, matching the colour I was, and would be, drenched in. It was a strange choice of clothing, but I wanted to leave the universe around me with a bit of an enigmatic exit; something exotic, confusing, strangely beautiful. At least something that wouldn't have me remembered as more than an awful, sinful space pirate that killed so many people, pillaged so many planets, and caused an awful amount of chaos.

To be remembered as an elegant victim of death - not like that woman that died with her head down the toilet. Tenchi told me about that.

__

I don't think you trust 

In my self righteous suicide

Why couldn't Ayeka leave it all behind her that I was a killer once? I would have been a better person if I didn't have her on my back every thirty seconds, yelling "Get off Tenchi-sama!!" "What has that demon done to you, Tenchi-sama??!" "Do the chores!!" In the name of Tokimi, we could've gotten along if she wasn't so... protective of 'little Tenchi'.

Washu. Now, she **is** my mother, but is it law that I have to care for her? She hardly shows any love to me, being too caught up in her experiments or chasing Tenchi. Well, I mean when she chased Tenchi.

It always was going to end with **one** of us dying for Tenchi, I had analyzed.

__

I, cry, when angels deserve to die, DIE 

Well, I'm dying for everyone's cause.

__

I don't think you trust 

In my self righteous suicide 

I cry when angels deserve to die 

In my self righteous suicide 

I cry when angels deserve to die

Drawing the sharp knife from my deep pockets, I pricked the tip of my finger with the blade. As I slowly spinned the handle around, a small cut opened on my index finger, and a drop of blood came down the knife's blade. I smiled as if I was at peace with myself, which I would be.

I looked at the small cut on my finger, and smeared the dripping blood against my cheek, sighing deeply. After doing the same to my arms, temple, and other fingers, I picked up the knife and shut my eyes.

__

Father, father, father, father 

Father into your hands, I commend my spirit 

Father into your hands 

Why have you forsaken me?

Drawing the knife closer to my chest, i decided. "Neck or wrist?" I questioned myself, which only took a second of gruesome thinking. "Neck.." I groaned, my eerily peaceful smile lost as I looked at the blade, and the universe one last time.

'I'm doing you all a favour..' I thought miserably, then smiled eerily. 'Ayeka...'

__

In your eyes forsaken me 

In your thoughts forsaken me? 

In your heart forsaken, me oh

Trust in my self righteous suicide

'..See you in hell.' With that, the metal blade slashed against my neck in one short second, and in one awful, earsplittingly disorted squeal, my head fell, blood flowing freely around my collar and not one more breath came from me.

__

I, cry, when angels deserve to die 

In my self righteous suicide 

I, cry, when angels deserve to die

I left one last noticeable mystery to my death, more mysterious than the red clothes.

Why I smiled. 

_________________________________________________________________

Hola, guys! I don't care if you didn't like it, but I'm sorry. *growls* In fact, you can stick your flames up your ass if you don't like it. ¬_¬

Oh, and by the way, I *am* a Ryoko and Ayeka fan. Just felt like writing *something* to 'Chop Suey'. Oh well... ^_^... Ja ne.

Yours Untruthfully, 

Dantaa.

________________________________________________________________


End file.
